The Kentrel Family
'''The Kentrels '''are one of the Five Pure Families in the continent of Mageia . They are the most powerful fire elementalist family with fire the color of pure white. All other fire noble families have contracts of servitude on the Kentrels. They inhabit the city of Elcalore , located in the Sicca Desert . The family is currently headed by Alexander Kentrel and their current heir is Zalent Kentrel Mor. The Kentrels have the weakness of fiery pride. __TOC__ History The family was formed sometime in the Pre-Era years, a steadily growing power. They made contracts of fealty with other fire noble families in exchange for protection and an alliance from foreign powers. It was also around this time when they began to breed dragons in the warmth of the desert. Several years before the Incident, Alexander Kentrel was born to be the next heir of the throne. In order to keep the bloodline pure, he was arranged a marriage with his cousin, Celosia Kentrel. While neither loved each other, they agreed reluctantly. Both of them were also incidentally best friends with Clarissa Ashdown from Venmara and were invited to the Ashdown Ball as guests of honor. Although Alexander attended only as a spectator for Clarissa's choosing of her new husband, he fell in love with the girl. The two eventually had an affair that bore a child: Esmund Kentrel. Celosia in turn, had her own affair when she ran away from Elcalore, tired and sick of her arranged marriage, and fell in love with Keegan Mor. Although the Kentrel head at the time was enraged at Celosia's disobediance (Alexander managed to keep his secret), he did not send soldiers after Keegan to punish him for the scandal. It was only when the Resinines found this act too large to be ignored that they went to murder Keegan. By that time, Celosia had given birth to a water elementalist, Zale, which worsened the case. She eventually gave her baby to Clarissa for protection and fled back to Elcalore from cowardice. Celosia then married Alexander and the two faked that Celosia was the mother of Esmund. Synopsis Ashamed of what he had done, Alexander could not sacrifice his pride to tell Zale, who was bitter at his heritage, about his mistakes. While Celosia also felt guilty about leaving her son, she was able to apologize to Zale in Orncent, handing him the position of Kentrel heir and a shard of the Orb in the process. She also gave him the job of destroying the Five Pure Families, as she herself had been a victim of their traditions. Alexander was finally able to repent for Zale's past at the Meeting of Heirs, showing he truly cared about the boy and fully supported his mission and position as heir. The Kentrels joined the Ashdowns in the Five Family War and returned to Elcalore. The family then fended off the invading Persdel family in the Siege of Elcalore. They were able to drive the rival family off using their trump card: the last dragon in Mageia. They are currently intending to find the Sword of Flame to gain an upper hand against the Resinines and the Persdels and are helped by Team Waffle. Alexander and Celosia have also patched up their friendship with Clarissa. Mansion The Kentrels live in a manor at the top of the Elcalore pyramid. The building is created from a magical yellow rock that is able to trap cool air so it keeps the mansion at a comfortable temperature in the searing heat of the desert. The mansion has a Spanish style, with beautiful earth colored tiles, golden chandeliers, and red shingles. Elcalore is known for its many natural hot springs and underground passageways. A dragon also inhabits one of the many rooms inside the pyramid. The pyramid has a large training facility specially designed for fire elementalists. Underneath the city is a huge network of water pipelines that supply the entire city with life-giving water from the Regia. However, also present in these tunnels are ominous messages written in blood. Members *Alexander Kentrel : The current head of the Kentrels and a powerful fire user. He is married to Celosia Kentrel but loves Clarissa Ashdown. Alexander is the uncle of Zale and the father of Esmund. *Celosia Kentrel : The lady of the Kentrels and a powerful fire user. She is married to Alexander Kentrel but loved the late Keegan Mor. She is the biological mother of Zale. *Esmund "Esmidget" Kentrel : The former heir of the Kentrel family and the cousin of Zale. He is extremely proud of his family and their power. *Zalent Kentrel Mor : The heir of the Kentrel family, even though he doesn't want to be. He is the son of Celosia and Keegan. Zale is a water elementalist with a fire bloodline. Past Members None. Category:Kentrel Category:Pure Families Category:Fire User